La fontaine de Jouvence
by TheDaphee
Summary: J'ai écrit l'histoire en me basant sur la fin du troisième film. C'est ma version du quatrième, avec Elizabeth et Will! Jack a toujours la carte de la fontaine de Jouvence. Barbossa est furieusement jaloux et tente de le retrouver. Elizabeth, quant à elle, se voit contrainte de fuir Port Royal pour sauver sa peau. Elle rencontrera de vieux amis qui l'aideront dans sa quête.
1. Le commencement

**Le commencement**

-Oui, oui, oui. Attends! Tu veux ça, hein? demanda Barbossa à son singe en lui donnant une cacahuète. Oh, c'est un bon garçon. T'es le garçon à Papa toi, hein? Oui, t'es mon garçon...  
-Capitaine? l'interpella Pintel.

Barbossa se retourna. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Murtogg et Mullroy étaient montés à l'étage supérieur.

-Certains hommes se sentent pas très à l'aise d'avoir abandonné le Capitaine Jack au port, avoua Pintel.  
-Encore, précisa Ragetti en taillant son œil de bois.  
-Encore, approuva Pintel.  
-Vous m'en direz tant, rétorqua Barbossa, indifférent.  
-Ça nous permettrait de nous sentir beaucoup mieux, en ce qui a trait notre sort, si on pouvait voir cet objet dont vous nous avez parlé... expliqua Pintel.  
-Sur les cartes! renchérit Marty.  
-Oui, appuyèrent Ragetti, Murtogg et Mullroy.  
-De nos propres yeux, ajouta Pintel.  
-Ouais, ça nous aiderait à soulager notre fardeau de culpabilité, marmonna Ragetti en haussant les épaules.

Barbossa se tourna vers le baril sur lequel son singe observait la scène.

-Ah, commença-t-il, repaissez vos yeux de cette merveille, matelots. Y a plus qu'une façon de vivre pour l'éternité. Messieurs, je vous offre la fontaine de Jouvence! s'exclama solennellement Barbossa en dépliant les cartes de Sao Feng.

Les membres de l'équipage s'avancèrent pour regarder et un air interrogateur s'afficha sur leurs visages. Barbossa baissa les yeux vers la carte. Il la leva et scruta le trou béant au beau milieu.

-Sparrow, maugréa-t-il. Il faut absolument le retrouver! s'écria le capitaine.  
-Où? demanda Ragetti, apeuré.  
-N'importe où, mais trouvez-le moi!


	2. Tortuga

**Tortuga**

Elizabeth venait tout juste de sortir du navire qui la ramenait à Port Royal. Elle marcha le long du quai en se rappelant tristement que son père n'était plus de ce monde et que Will ne pourrait la côtoyer qu'à tous les dix ans. Elle releva son regard et vit une affiche.

-Ma tête est mise à prix? pensa-t-elle.

Elle arracha la brochure et la lut. Effectivement, sa tête était mise à prix. Comment ne pas l'être alors qu'on est devenue la Reine des Pirates? Elle virevolta sur elle-même, jeta l'affiche dans un baril vide et s'empressa d'embarquer sur un autre bateau. Combien de fois avait-elle embarqué clandestinement sur un navire? Pas tant que ça en fait, mais ça fonctionnait à tous les coups.

Ayant déjà des habits d'allure plutôt masculine, elle rentra ses cheveux dans un chapeau et se fit passer pour un mousse. Elle entendit le capitaine du navire ordonner à l'homme qui tenait la barre de se rendre à Tortuga.

-Tortuga! songea Elizabeth. Je suis sauvée! Un refuge de pirates!

Ils atteignirent Tortuga trois jours plus tard. À la seconde où le navire accosta, Elizabeth déguerpit. Le soir était déjà tombé. Elle détacha ses cheveux et partit dans les pubs, à la recherche de visages familiers. Elle entra dans une taverne et reconnut illico l'un de ses occupants.

-Jack! s'écria la jeune femme.

Le pirate se retourna. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

-Elizabeth? Que faites-vous ici? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Ma tête est mise à prix!  
-Et alors?  
-Je ne peux tout de même pas rester à Port Royal!  
-Mais vous venez à Tortuga, le refuge des pirates, là où tout homme censé viendrait chercher un hors-la-loi? lui fit remarquer Sparrow.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Elizabeth.

-Ah Trésor, ria le pirate aux dents d'or, vous êtes impulsive, je me trompe?  
-Je suis surtout seule, se plaignit Elizabeth en s'assoyant à côté de Jack.  
-Will et sa quête divine, comprit-il.  
-Je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant 10 ans.  
-C'est mieux de le revoir aux dix ans que de le revoir à chaque jour, près de sa tombe, lui rappela Jack.

Will avait, en effet, frôlé la mort durant la grande bataille, mais grâce à l'ingéniosité de Jack, il était encore vivant. Cependant, il était scellé à un pacte éternel.

-Vous êtes au courant que Lord Beckett est décédé? demanda distraitement Sparrow.  
-Il est mort? s'étonna Elizabeth.  
-Ouais, confirma Jack. Dans la bataille. Lorsqu'on a coulé son navire. Quel moment satisfaisant...  
-Qui le remplace au sein de la Compagnie des Indes orientales alors?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit le pirate. Je ne m'y intéresse pas particulièrement.  
-Vous devriez. Le successeur de Beckett pourrait être gênant, l'avertit Elizabeth.  
-Beckett aussi était gênant. Et il n'est plus des nôtres aujourd'hui.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis la Reine des Pirates et je crois qu'il serait préférable de convier les pirates pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, déclara la jeune femme.  
-Tous les pirates? Ah non, ça ne se fait pas de déranger tout ce beau monde pour rien. Gardons ça entre nous, lui conseilla Jack.  
-«Nous»? répéta Elizabeth.  
-Moi, Gibbs, William, etc.  
-Oh. L'équipage de la Perle, quoi.  
-La Perle est présentement ailleurs Trésor, lui apprit le capitaine.  
-Barbossa vous a laissé ici?  
-Oui, confirma Jack.  
-Ah, marmonna Elizabeth, visiblement désolée pour son ami. Que fait-on pour le remplaçant de Beckett?  
-Je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt s'intéresser à la _Compagnie_, proposa Jack. Et non à ses partisans.  
-Pourquoi donc? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
-Ils sont après quelque chose de gros et s'ils l'atteignent, c'en est fini de notre passe-temps, dit le pirate.  
-Que recherchent-ils? s'intrigua Elizabeth.  
-La fontaine de Jouvence, répondit Jack à voix basse, d'un sérieux inhabituel.  
-Ils veulent devenir immortel? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
-Devenir puissant plutôt. Ils veulent du contrôle. Ils veulent la fin des pirates. La fin... de la liberté, s'attrista Jack en buvant une gorgée de son rhum, les yeux s'accrochant à quelque chose dans le vide.  
-Nous allons les en empêcher, lui assura Elizabeth.  
-Je l'espère bien.  
-Comment nous rendons-nous à la fontaine? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ah, ça c'est très simple Trésor. Avec les bonnes cartes, on peut aller n'importe où, souligna le capitaine en retrouvant son regard plein de malice.

Les bonnes cartes...

-Vous avez les cartes de Sao Feng?  
-Une partie, admit Jack.  
-Une partie? essaya de comprendre Elizabeth.  
-Barbossa a pris mon navire... Je lui ai pris les cartes. Seulement le plus important des cartes, bien sûr.

Il sortit la carte maladroitement coupée.

-C'est bien, non? lui demanda Jack avec un sourire satisfait. J'ai fait avec c'que j'ai pu. Elles sont dures à couper ces cartes! Elles sont mobiles en plus...  
-D'accord! l'interrompit Elizabeth. Nous nous rendons avec quel navire à la fontaine? Et avec qui? On ne peut tout de même pas y aller juste nous deux.  
-Et pourquoi pas Trésor?  
-Je veux être avec Will, déclara simplement la jeune femme.  
-Il va falloir aller voir Calypso dans ce cas.  
-La voir?  
-Oui. On la matérialise chez elle. Dans la maison de Tia Dalma.  
-Ah oui, se souvint Elizabeth.  
-Il faut que je parle avec Gibbs avant toute chose par contre, s'empressa de dire Jack.  
-Gibbs est ici? s'étonna Elizabeth.  
-Évidemment, pourquoi n'y serait-il pas?

Ils se levèrent et Jack conduisit Elizabeth en dehors de la taverne. Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques instants, puis ils entrèrent dans un autre bar. Ils allèrent au fond où Gibbs somnolait calmement. Jack déboucha une bouteille de rhum et aussitôt, l'ancien quartier-maître se réveilla.

-Jack, Elizabeth! s'écria-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
-Je suis **toujours** ici, lui rappela Jack en versant du rhum dans une chope.  
-C'est bien vrai. Mais vous, Elizabeth?  
-Ma tête est mise à prix, répondit-elle.  
-Vraiment? Quel dommage. Vous venez donc à Tortuga, un refuge de... commença Gibbs.  
-On m'a déjà fait la morale, merci, l'interrompit poliment Elizabeth.  
-Ah, dans ce cas...  
-On aurait besoin d'un équipage Gibbs, l'informa Jack.  
-Un équipage? Pour quoi faire?  
-Pour faire une course contre la Compagnie des Indes orientales.  
-Une course? s'interloqua Gibbs. On ne fait pas de course avec la Compagnie Jack, tu le sais bien. C'est carrément du suicide.  
-Combien de fois m'as-tu déjà dit cette phrase Gibbs?  
-Plusieurs.  
-Et suis-je mort?  
-Presque, se défendit Gibbs. Le Kraken t'a quand même gobé, tu ne t'en souviens plus?

Une expression froide remplaça le regard malicieux de Jack. Il toisa Elizabeth qui se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, dit clairement Jack. Mais bon, le passé est le passé. On veut un équipage maintenant.  
-C'est du suicide, répéta Gibbs.  
-Et s'il y avait une bonne récompense au bout du chemin? lui proposa le capitaine.

Le regard de Gibbs s'illumina.

-Une bonne récompense? s'intéressa-t-il.  
-La fontaine de Jouvence, tu connais? C'est là-bas que nous irons avec l'équipage, l'informa Jack.  
-Eh bien, tu m'as dans ton équipage, tu peux en être sûr!  
-Est-ce qu'un grand équipage est nécessaire? s'enquit Elizabeth.

Le cliquetis d'un pistolet se fit entendre près de leurs oreilles.

-Vous allez quelque part? demanda Barbossa.


	3. Je suis le Capitaine de la Perle

**Je suis le Capitaine de la Perle**

Jack, Gibbs et Elizabeth s'étaient relayés pour raconter toute l'histoire à Barbossa alors que ses hommes abaissaient leurs armes.

-La fontaine de Jouvence... marmonna ce dernier.

Pintel et Ragetti se regardèrent avec un air mauvais.

-J'allais justement dans cette direction, continua Barbossa avec un sourire affreux.  
-Quel hasard! s'étonna faussement Jack.  
-Pourquoi faire un détour chez Tia Dalma? Nous pourrions aller directement à la fontaine, proposa le vieux capitaine.

Comme Sparrow semblait y réfléchir, Elizabeth le devança, presque vexée.

-C'est pour être avec Will. On a besoin de Calypso.  
-Ah oui! se rappela Jack.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez besoin d'un bateau et d'un équipage, et moi, j'ai besoin des cartes, énuméra Barbossa.

Jack émit un drôle de rire. Barbossa eut l'air de vouloir l'étriper.

-Techniquement, je n'ai besoin que d'un équipage, le corrigea Jack.  
-Et pourquoi donc? voulut s'empêcher de dire Barbossa.  
-Parce que mon bateau est amarré au port.  
-Est-il à côté de la Perle? Parce que si tel est le cas, ton bateau n'est plus, s'amusa le capitaine aux cheveux gris.  
-Ah non! C'est la Perle, mon navire.  
-Je suis le Capitaine de la Perle Noire.  
-Non, c'est moi, le contredit Jack.  
-Non, c'est moi, s'obstina Barbossa.  
-Mon cher ami... Je peux t'assurer que c'est moi, son capitaine.

Alors que Barbossa s'apprêtait à répliquer, Elizabeth s'impatienta.

-Arrêtez vos enfantillages et montons sur ce foutu navire! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-J'approuve! Qu'on monte sur mon navire! s'écria Jack.


	4. Calypso

**Calypso**

Ils allèrent à la maison de Tia Dalma sans problème.

-Maintenant qu'on y est, comment on fait pour parler à Calypso? demanda Pintel.  
-Euh, c'est très simple, bafouilla Jack. Il faut... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait dit déjà? Oh oui!

Le pirate courut maladroitement derrière le bureau et se mit à farfouiller dans les affaires de Tia. Alors que tous se rassemblaient autour de lui pour observer, il se redressa, un pot de poussière en main.

-De la poussière? s'étonna Ragetti.  
-Oui, de la poussière. Et maintenant, il faut juste faire ça, marmonna Jack en levant le pot au dessus de sa tête.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse deviner ses intentions, il lança le pot au sol. Un nuage de poussière envahit la pièce. Tout le monde toussa, puis, lorsque la poussière redescendit, Calypso se tenait au milieu des débris.

-Vous avez besoin de mes services? demanda-t-elle, de sa voix aux accents étranges.  
-Oui, confirma Jack. Ou plutôt, elle aurait besoin de tes services, répliqua-t-il en pointant Elizabeth.

La femme à la peau foncée se tourna vers la jeune pirate.

-Que puis-je bien faire pour toi?  
-C'est à propos de Will, déclara Elizabeth. Et le Hollandais Volant...  
-Un marché est un marché ma chère. Il doit assumer, conclut Calypso.

Cette dernière avait visiblement de la rancune contre Will, qui avait, en quelque sorte, tué Davy Jones.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, le défendit Elizabeth. C'était sa vie contre celle de Davy Jones! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui s'est conduit à sa propre perte : s'il n'avait pas embroché Will, il serait peut-être encore ici.  
-Ou pas, la contredit Jack, le regard absent.

Calypso eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Le sort de Will restera comme il est, jusqu'à ce qu'un successeur intervienne, dit-elle simplement.  
-Il n'est pas seulement question du sort de Will ici, mais de tous les pirates! s'exclama Elizabeth.

Tia haussa un sourcil.

-La Compagnie des Indes orientales veut prendre possession de la fontaine de Jouvence, expliqua Elizabeth.  
-Et il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, souligna Barbossa.  
-En effet, approuva Calypso.  
-S'ils atteignent cette fontaine, ils règneront sur toutes les mers, ajouta Gibbs.  
-Il faut donc que nous nous rendions avant eux à la fontaine, continua Barbossa.  
-Je comprends, mais que vient faire Will dans cette histoire? voulut savoir la déesse.  
-Il pourrait nous aider, dit Elizabeth.

Calypso fixa la jeune femme. Elle sembla avoir pitié.

-Cinq mois, répondit Tia. Cinq mois pour trouver la fontaine. Je lèguerai la tâche du transport des âmes au père de William.  
-Qu'est-ce qui arrive si ça nous prend plus de cinq mois? demanda Jack.  
-Le physique de Will pourrait changer.

Jack tripota nerveusement les tresses de sa barbe avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Bonne chance, leur souhaita Calypso.

Elle recula vers les morceaux de verres brisés.

-Merci, lui dit Elizabeth à voix basse.

Calypso hocha la tête, puis une bourrasque de vent fit lever la poussière. Elle disparut.

-Étonnant tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un pot de poussière, non? commenta Ragetti.  
-T'as pas idée, acquiesça Jack en retirant sa main de sa barbe. Alors, on va chercher Will pour aller à cette saloperie de fontaine?  
-Oui.  
-Et on va où pour le trouver? demanda Pintel.  
-L'éclair vert, répondit Gibbs avec un sourire nostalgique.


	5. Will

**Will**

Tout l'équipage de la Perle ainsi que ses invités se trouvait en pleine mer. L'éclair vert venait tout juste de traverser le ciel. Un navire s'approcha. Elizabeth reconnut aussitôt son capitaine.

-Will! s'écria-t-elle en le saluant d'un signe de main enthousiaste.

Il s'accrocha à un cordage pour mieux voir les occupants de la Perle. Un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth. Il jeta l'ancre à la mer pour stopper le Hollandais près de ses amis. Will, suivi de son père, monta à bord du navire noir.

-Will! s'écria de nouveau la jeune femme.  
-Elizabeth!

Le couple s'enlaça. Jack regarda ailleurs.

-Que faites-vous ici? s'étonna Will.  
-Oh, on passait dans le coin, commença bêtement Jack.  
-Mais non! Nous sommes venus te chercher, le contredit Elizabeth. Il faut trouver la fontaine de Jouvence.  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-Pour empêcher la Compagnie des Indes orientales de devenir encore plus puissante, lui répondit Jack en ôtant une saleté sur son manteau.  
-Mais... J'ai vu Beckett dans les âmes, comment la Compagnie fait-elle alors qu'elle n'a plus de chef? s'intrigua Will.  
-Ils l'ont remplacé, répliqua Gibbs.  
-Ah. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas vous aider, je ne peux pas me rendre sur terre. Il faut attendre dix ans, leur rappela tristement l'ancien forgeron.  
-J'ai parlé avec Calypso, le rassura Elizabeth. Elle confie la tâche à ton père. Nous avons cinq mois pour trouver la fontaine.

Will se tourna lentement vers son père.

-Tu... Tu veux? demanda-t-il.  
-Évidemment, accepta Bill. Si Calypso t'offre un congé de cet horrible pacte, je ne peux certainement pas être contre. Cinq mois, c'est pas cher payé pour un contrat qui dure toute l'éternité.

Will sourit.

-Merci.

Bill Turner les quitta donc pour entreprendre la tâche de son fils.

-Où allons nous? demanda Will. Vous avez une idée d'où se trouve la fontaine?

Jack sortit sa boussole, d'un air triomphant. Toutefois, il devint perplexe lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. L'aiguille tournait sur elle-même à une vitesse folle. Jack referma rapidement le coffret avant que quelqu'un ne regarde.

-On n'a qu'à prendre les cartes! proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers un baril.  
-Je suis le capitaine, je regarde les cartes, ordonna Barbossa.  
-Je suis le véritable capitaine et je me suis débrouillé pour avoir ces cartes, refusa Jack.

Et c'était reparti.


	6. Les sirènes

**Les sirènes**

Le lendemain, dans les alentours de midi, Jack était assis et essayait de trouver la fontaine avec les cartes de Sao Feng. Barbossa avait gagné la dispute d'hier et s'était placé à la barre.

-C'est moi le vrai capitaine de la Perle, marmonna Jack. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Davy Jones de sortir ce bateau des entrailles de la mer, mais ce n'est même pas moi qui en bénéficie... C'est à n'y rien comprendre! ajouta-t-il.

Il bougea les cercles sur les cartes.

-La dernière fois, ça m'a sauté aux yeux, la réponse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'apparaît pas là, hein? Il me faut du rhum peut-être? suggéra Jack. Le haut c'est le bas. Le bas c'est le haut. Le monde à l'envers. Où est-ce qu'elle est cette foutue fontaine, finit-il par soupirer.

Il lut les phrases anciennes écrites sur le papier. Ses yeux devinrent énormes.

-Le Territoire Sacré? s'apeura-t-il.  
-Un problème, Jack? s'enquit Elizabeth qui passait par-là avec Will.  
-Faites demi-tour! cria Jack en se levant. Vite!  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Capitaine? demanda Gibbs.  
-Le Territoire Sacré bon sang! On est en plein dedans!  
-Le quoi? essaya de comprendre Ragetti.  
-Le Territoire Sacré! répéta Gibbs comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Jack courut jusqu'à la barre et prit le gouvernail des mains de Barbossa. Celui-ci sortit son épée.

-Cette fois, c'en est trop! s'écria-t-il.  
-La ferme! lui répliqua Jack. On est dans le Territoire Sacré!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Territoire Sacré? voulut savoir Will.  
-Des sirènes, répondit Gibbs. Des tonnes et des tonnes de sirènes.

Tous les hommes du navire semblèrent apeurés.

-Je vois... commenta Barbossa en rangeant son sabre. Il faut donc partir d'ici au plus vite, n'est-ce pas?  
-Au plus vite et... commença Jack.

Un chant lointain retentit, interrompant ainsi le mystérieux capitaine.

-Trop tard, bouchez-vous les oreilles! conseilla Gibbs.

Ce que tout le monde fit, sauf Elizabeth et Will. Le chant recommença plus fort. Le regard de Will se voila.

-Will, que se passe-t-il? demanda Elizabeth.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ce... Cette voix, balbutia-t-il. Elle est si...

Il se dirigea vers le bastingage. Le chant devint plus insistant.

-Will, le retint Elizabeth. Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, Jack le frappa avec une rame en plein sur la tête. Il avait mis des bouts de cire dans ses oreilles.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas fait ça, commenta-t-il avec un air pensif.  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? se fâcha Elizabeth en voyant son mari évanoui.

Jack plissa les yeux.

-Trésor, je n'entends rien, mais je peux constater que vous êtes en colère, remarqua-t-il.  
-Et comment!

Le pirate n'avait encore rien compris.

-M'enfin, il faut tirer sur les sirènes, finit-il par dire en prenant un pistolet.

D'autres pirates avaient mis de la cire dans leurs oreilles et prenaient des mousquets. Elizabeth en prit un tout en pestant contre Jack, puis elle se pencha pour voir les sirènes.  
Elles pourraient être jolies. En fait, elles l'étaient, jusqu'à ce qu'on voie leurs dents. Des dents jaunâtres et pointues. Et en regardant un peu mieux, on pouvait voir que leurs yeux étaient éjectés de sang. Leur peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Finalement, elles faisaient peur à voir.  
Elizabeth n'eut aucune difficulté à les tirer, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait des millions de sirènes.

-Sur la terre ferme, les sirènes ne peuvent pas nous ensorceler! cria Gibbs.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? voulut savoir Jack, en criant lui aussi.  
-Il faut aller à terre, répliqua Elizabeth.  
-Quoi?

Elle allait répéter, mais ça n'en finirait plus. Elle alla à la barre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Barbossa.  
-Il faut aller à terre! s'écria Elizabeth, visiblement irritée.

Comme le capitaine ne sembla pas comprendre, elle pointa l'île qui se dessinait au loin. Il comprit enfin. Le bateau mit environ dix minutes à atteindre l'île. Ils descendirent sur la plage.

-Enfin, soupira Jack en ôtant les bouchons de cire.

Elizabeth se planta devant lui, mécontente.

-Vous avez assommé Will, répondit-elle à son regard interrogateur.  
-C'était nécessaire, se défendit Jack. Il aurait sauté à l'eau, sinon, et il se serait noyé.  
-Vous auriez pu le retenir autrement.  
-Le chant de la sirène est très puissant Elizabeth. Il aurait résisté et là, ça serait moi qui aurais été assommé.  
-Pourquoi le chant des sirènes ne m'a-t-il pas affectée?  
-Vous n'êtes pas un homme. À moins que...

Barbossa vint les voir.

-On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici, dit-il. On ne sait pas si cette terre est habitée et si ce qu'on y trouve est comestible. Il va falloir partir, les rendit-il à l'évidence.  
-Avant toute chose, commença Jack, je propose qu'on établisse un plan pour traverser le Territoire Sacré.  
-Les bouchons vont suffire, répliqua Barbossa. Partons d'ici tout de suite.  
-Attendons au moins que Will se rétablisse! le supplia Elizabeth.  
-Les hommes sont épuisés, approuva Gibbs.

Barbossa poussa un soupir.

-Une nuit ici, pas plus. La limite de cinq mois peut vous paraître longue, mais elle arriva rapidement, les avertit le vieux capitaine.

Il partit avec son singe. Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Parfois, il me fait peur, avoua-t-il.

Elizabeth ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle retourna aux côtés de Will qui récupérait lentement. Il venait de se réveiller d'ailleurs.

-Que s'est-il passé? Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-il, perdu.  
-Nous sommes sur une île Will, le rassura sa femme. Les sirènes t'ont ensorcelé avec leurs chants, Jack t'a assommé pour ne pas que tu sautes par-dessus bord.

Will se frotta le crâne.

-Bon sang, il ne m'a pas manqué, commenta-t-il.

Elizabeth eut un sourire désolé.

-Capitaine! s'écria Pintel. Ohé, Capitaine!  
-Quoi? demandèrent Jack et Barbossa en même temps.

Ils se toisèrent comme s'ils se jugeaient l'un, l'autre. Ils se retournèrent vers Pintel et Ragetti.

-On a vu quelqu'un dans la forêt!  
-Quelqu'un? répéta Barbossa.  
-Qui ça? demanda Jack.  
-On ne sait pas, répondit Ragetti. Il a disparu dès qu'on l'a vu.

Une flèche fendit dans l'air et se planta dans le tronc du palmier à gauche de Pintel. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la forêt en se regroupant.  
Une tribu sortit en courant des broussailles, arcs tendus. Jack leva les bras en l'air. Ils s'approchèrent des pirates en les encerclant.

-Euh, pourparler? demanda Jack.


	7. Pourparler

**Pourparler**

Les aborigènes amenèrent les pirates jusqu'à leur campement, au beau milieu de la forêt. Grâce aux vérifications de Jack, ils apprirent avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas cannibales.

-Moi, je dis qu'ils me proclament chef, et puis après, je vous aide à dégager, établit Jack comme plan, les mains ligotées.  
-Ils ne feront pas une telle erreur Jack, lui assura Barbossa avec un sourire détestable.

Sparrow allait répliquer, mais un homme portant un attirail plutôt particulier s'avança. Il dit quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

-Euh, français? demanda Jack.

L'homme fit signe à une femme de venir. Il dit encore quelques mots.

-Que faites-vous ici? traduisit la femme.  
-Nous avons échappé aux sirènes, répondit Elizabeth.

La femme répéta ce qu'Elizabeth avait dit, mais dans leur langue étrangère.

-Les diablesses?  
-Oui, confirma Gibbs.

Les deux aborigènes se parlèrent encore.

-Tout à l'heure, l'un de vos amis nous a demandé si nous étions cannibales, dit la femme en s'adressant à Elizabeth.  
-Oui.  
-Nous ne sommes pas cannibales. Notre raison de vivre est notre dieu auquel nous faisons des sacrifices. Des sacrifices humains, précisa-t-elle.

Les pirates se regardèrent entre eux, alarmés. L'homme pointa Elizabeth en marmonnant quelque chose. Son sourire dévoila des dents crasseuses.

-Notre chef vous a choisie pour le sacrifice, traduisit la femme en regardant Elizabeth. Notre dieu vous trouvera jolie. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, sinon, nous vous garderons comme prisonnier et votre tour viendra.

Alors que deux gardes s'approchèrent d'Elizabeth pour la prendre, Will s'agita.

-Attendez! Vous allez la tuer?  
-Un sacrifice, Will. Que penses-tu qu'ils vont lui faire? se moqua Sparrow.  
-Mais il faut la sauver, on ne peut pas rester ici à ne rien faire! s'interloqua Will alors que sa dulcinée criait en essayant de se libérer.

Les pirates se regardèrent encore une fois.

-On ne peut pas rien faire, répéta Will d'un ton dur. Vous n'êtes que des lâches, ajouta-t-il face à leur silence.  
-Oye! cria Jack à l'adresse des aborigènes.

Le chef se tourna.

-On, commença Jack en pointant lui et les autres, voudrait voir, continua-t-il en pointant ses yeux, la cérémonie.

Il joignit ses mains ensemble en un signe respectueux qu'on pourrait associer à une prière. Le chef regarda la traductrice qui se mit à parler. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Des gardes vinrent les guider.

-Avoir su qu'elle traduirait, je n'aurais pas fait un fou de moi, marmonna Jack provoquant ainsi l'hilarité de Will.


	8. Foutus indiens

**Foutus indiens**

Elizabeth avait été habillée de manière traditionnelle pour la cérémonie. Les pirates se tenaient dans un coin, toujours désarmés et avec les mains ligotées, près de l'autel où les sacrifices se déroulaient.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? s'impatienta Will en murmurant.  
-On va agir lorsque le moment sera opportun, chuchota Jack.  
-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, maugréa Will. Le résultat n'était pas des plus satisfaisants.  
-Ah, ça, c'est parce que tu m'as assommé avec une rame! s'exclama le pirate.  
-Vous m'avez assommé avec une rame plus de fois que je ne vous l'ai fait, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.  
-Peut-être, admit Jack. Mais mes raisons étaient meilleures que les tiennes.  
-C'est bientôt fini, oui? s'énerva Barbossa à voix basse.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fiche pas le camp? se plaignit Ragetti.  
-On ne peut pas laisser Elizabeth, ici! s'opposa Will.  
-C'est vrai qu'il serait dommage de perdre la Reine des Pirates...  
-Jack! réagit aussitôt Will face au sarcasme.  
-Je plaisantais! le rassura ce dernier.  
-Vous devriez trouver un plan au lieu de dire n'importe quoi...

Le chef de la tribu arriva avec un énorme couteau tranchant directement sorti d'un feu de foyer. Il invita, d'un signe de main, les pirates à s'approcher. Des hommes les encadraient, l'un à côté de Jack, l'autre près de Murtogg.  
Le chef étendit Elizabeth sur l'autel. Will se trémoussa, visiblement inquiet. Jack jeta un coup d'œil au garde. Il portait un couteau à sa ceinture. Les rouages de son cerveau s'agitèrent. Jack reporta son regard vers l'avant, les yeux pétillants d'adrénaline.  
Alors que le chef allait trancher la gorge d'Elizabeth, Jack donna un coup de pied sur la hanche du garde et s'empara maladroitement du couteau. Il trancha ses liens, ainsi que ceux de Will qui prit un arc et tira deux flèches dans le cœur du chef.  
Ce fut le chaos total. Tous les pirates se libérèrent et reprirent leurs armes. Will s'empressa d'aller secourir Elizabeth. Ils coururent jusqu'à la Perle Noire, poursuivis par une horde d'indiens enragés. Les pirates se battirent comme ils purent pour finalement prendre la fuite après avoir tué quelques autochtones.  
La marée haute les aida à fuir. Jack parut découragé.

-Pourquoi veulent-ils toujours nous tuer? voulut-il comprendre.

Un chant lointain retentit de nouveau.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupira Jack. Les sirènes, on les avait oubliées, celles-là!  
-On n'a plus de cire! les avertit Ragetti.

Jack plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, rapidement imité par tous les autres hommes.

-Comment on fait pour conduire le gouvernail maintenant? s'enquit le pirate en parlant plus fort que d'habitude.

Jack et Barbossa se regardèrent un moment, puis se tournèrent vers Elizabeth.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient finalement sortis du Territoire Sacré. Les deux capitaines avaient tenu le gouvernail avec leurs coudes.

-Ça aurait été plus simple de me laisser prendre la barre, râla Elizabeth.  
-À vous? répéta Jack. Je n'crois pas!


	9. Une nouvelle inattendue

**Une nouvelle inattendue**

Ils naviguaient depuis plusieurs jours, à une chaleur accablante. Will passa à côté de Jack qui devenait fou à force d'observer les cartes.

-Non, pas là, pas là! répétait-il.

Will haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder aux caprices du capitaine. Il descendit à la cale et vit Elizabeth qui profitait de la fraîcheur près d'une poutre. Elle semblait malade.

-Tout va bien? s'enquit Will.  
-Oh, oui, oui, le rassura Elizabeth.  
-Tu es toute pâle, remarqua le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Elizabeth baissa la tête en tournant le dos à Will.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais?  
-Évidemment...  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?  
-Je... Je crois que je suis enceinte Will, avoua Elizabeth.  
-Quoi?  
-Je n'en suis pas sûre! Mais, j'ai des haut-le-cœur et je sais que je n'ai pas le mal de mer.  
-Enceinte, répéta Will, hébété.  
-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, marmonna Elizabeth.  
-Mais non! la contredit son mari. C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse! Tu ne crois pas?  
-Un bébé. Un enfant qui ne pourra que te voir aux dix ans? Je ne crois pas, non, soupira Elizabeth.  
-Mais... Il aura sa mère.  
-Ce n'est pas suffisant, rétorqua Elizabeth. Il faut les deux parents.  
-Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant? s'attrista Will.

Elizabeth resta muette. Will s'apprêta à partir, déçu, mais elle le retint par la main.

-Oui, je le veux.

Il figea. Elle lui fit un sourire, puis lâcha sa main et se retourna. Will se plaça devant elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui rendit le baiser aussitôt.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.  
-Je t'aime aussi, renchérit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Des éclats de voix retentirent au-dessus.

-Ahh, encore Barbossa et Jack, maugréa Will. C'est énervant à la fin!  
-Ne leur fais pas attention, lui conseilla Elizabeth en le ré-embrassant.

Il y eut d'autres éclats de voix encore.

-Bon sang, soupira Will. On ferait mieux d'aller voir, pour ne pas qu'ils s'entretuent.

Ils montèrent sur le pont. Jack et Barbossa se disputaient effectivement.

-De quoi s'agit-il? voulut savoir Will.  
-Je n'y retournerai jamais! cria Jack à l'intention de Barbossa.  
-Où ça? demanda Elizabeth.  
-Jack, c'est le seul chemin et tu le sais bien! C'est même toi qui l'as conclu en regardant les cartes, lui fit remarquer Barbossa.  
-Il doit y avoir un autre chemin, paniqua le pirate en saisissant les cartes.

Barbossa les empoigna d'un geste rapide pour les éloigner de Jack.

-C'est le chemin le plus court, c'est par-là que nous passerons, point final, répliqua-t-il.  
-Vous avez trouvez un chemin pour la Fontaine? essaya de comprendre Will.  
-Oui, confirma Barbossa en allant à la barre.

Jack s'assit près du baril, abattu.

-Mais c'est excellent! s'exclama Will. Où allons-nous?

Personne ne répondit.

-Jack, l'interpella Will. Par où passons-nous?

Le pirate redressa la tête, le regard vide.

-Par les limbes de Davy Jones.


	10. Au bout du monde

**Au bout du monde**

Après plusieurs jours de navigation, la Perle Noire flottait sur une étendue d'eau calme qu'Elizabeth et Will reconnurent que trop bien.

-Faut-il absolument passer par la chute? s'enquit la jeune femme au Capitaine Barbossa qui se trouvait à la barre.

-Oui, lui répondit-il en gardant son regard sur l'horizon.

Jack monta sur ses épaules. Le singe émit un curieux caquètement.

-C'est la seule façon d'entrer aux limbes, continua Barbossa. À moins de provoquer la colère de Davy Jones.

-Ce qui, en ce moment, est plutôt impossible, lui fit remarquer Jack Sparrow d'un sourire satisfait. N'aie pas peur Trésor, rassura-t-il Elizabeth. La Perle est forte. Un petit chavirage n'en viendra pas à bout.

Petit chavirage? Le bateau dégringolerait d'une hauteur considérable! Ce n'était pas un petit chavirage, au contraire, c'en était tout un!

-Il suffit de bien s'accrocher, ajouta Jack en cherchant un bon appui autour de lui. Le bateau se retournera du bon côté.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Absolument, répondirent en chœur les capitaines.

Le bateau prit de la vitesse.

-Accrochez-vous tout le monde! cria Jack.

Lui-même se tint fermement à des cordages, imité de Barbossa. Elizabeth se tourna vers Will, effrayée.

-Viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il l'entraîna vers le bastingage et s'accrocha au mât en la tenant fermement. Cependant, elle s'accrocha tout de même au mât.

-Il suffit de ne pas lâcher prise, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je ne lâcherai pas prise.

Ils se tournèrent pour observer l'horizon. Le navire voguait de plus en plus vite et un grondement sourd ronronnait au loin : la chute était près. Les marins se dépêchèrent de se trouver quelque chose pour s'accrocher et tous regardèrent devant eux. Un silence terrifiant ampli l'atmosphère. Tous écoutaient le grondement avec crainte. Elizabeth se rapprocha de Will, anxieuse. Personne n'osait parler, pas même Jack qui semblait redouter le moment où ils allaient être aux limbes. La chute était maintenant tout près, ce n'était une question de seconde… L'avant du bateau bascula dans le vide et tout le monde se cramponna au navire.


	11. Le retour du monstre

**Le retour du monstre**

La Perle noire se tenait droite et fière sur les flots. Ragetti se redressa en crachant l'eau salée hors de sa bouche, Pintel s'ébrouait comme un chien. Jack secoua son chapeau et le remit sur sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bateau et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Je vous l'avais dit que la Perle était forte, mentionna-t-il à l'intention d'Elizabeth, qui se relevait péniblement avec Will.

-Pas de crabes ou de poissons? s'étonna Ragetti.

-Non, nous sommes dans les limbes, lui rappela Gibbs. Il n'y a pas de vie, ici.

-Nous sommes vivants!

-Pas d'autre vie, idiot, marmonna Pintel.

-Bon! On contourne cette île de malheur et on poursuit notre chemin? proposa Jack nerveusement.

-Oui, acquiesça Barbossa avec lenteur.

Il se dirigea à la barre et modifia la trajectoire de la Perle. Une étendue de sable se dressait au loin. Ils y seraient dans trente minutes. S'il y avait eu du vent, en quinze. Pas de vent dans les limbes. Seulement une brise aride qui ne gonflait pas les voiles.

Jack se tenait loin du bastingage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter ses tresses. Son retour dans les limbes ne l'enchantait pas du tout… Mullroy remonta sur le pont, après être allé vérifier l'état de la cale.

-On a perdu beaucoup de provisions, apprit-il aux pirates.

Jack se tourna vers lui.

-Je te connais, toi…

Mullroy vira rose. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son ami Murtogg. Jack suivit son regard et fit le lien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dénoncer les soldats, mais le bateau fut parcouru d'une énorme secousse. Un son sourd résonna aux oreilles des marins.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? s'inquiéta Marty, de sa voix rauque.

-Je crois qu'on a heurté un récif, supposa Ragetti.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

-Un récif? Dans les limbes? souligna Gibbs.

-Oh non… soupira Jack.

-Qui a-t-il? voulut savoir Will.

-C'est le Kraken! paniqua le pirate.

-Le Kraken? répéta Elizabeth.

-Voyons Jack, le Kraken est mort, lui rappela Barbossa.

-Il est mort comme j'étais mort! s'écria Sparrow en gesticulant.

Tous les pirates se regardèrent inquiets. Jack marquait un point.

-C'est impossible, souffla Marty.

-C'est plus que possible, le contredit Gibbs.

-Davy Jones avait sans aucun doute réservé une place pour sa créature ici, lorsqu'elle serait tuée, dit Barbossa.

-On va mourir!

-Jack, calmez-vous! voulut le rassurer Elizabeth.

-Nous battrons le Kraken comme nous l'avons déjà battu, renchérit Will.

-Y a-t-il un bateau pour que je prenne la fuite? s'enquit Jack en les ignorant.

Une autre secousse anima le navire.

-Il faut des hommes à la cale, avec les canons! s'écria Will. Les autres, armez-vous de pistolets, d'épées, de lances, peu importe, il faut l'affaiblir! Il faut utiliser les barils de poudre et de rhum qu'il nous reste pour qu'il batte retraite.

-Will, l'interrompit Gibbs. Le Kraken n'est pas stupide. On ne peut pas utiliser la même manœuvre deux fois contre lui. Il s'en souviendra et c'en sera fait de nous!

-D'autant plus qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de provisions, marmonna Mullroy.

-Avez-vous une meilleure idée? les défia Will.

Personne ne répondit.

-Vaut mieux essayer que de périr les bras croisés, conclut-il.

-Pourrions-nous nous diriger vers l'île? demanda Elizabeth.

-Pas question d'aller sur l'île! protesta vivement Sparrow.

-C'est le Kraken ou l'île, Jack!

-La Perle n'ira nulle part, déclara Barbossa. Avec le Kraken attaché à sa coque, ça sera impossible de bouger.

-Et si l'on arrive à le faire décoller? proposa Elizabeth.

-Comment? s'étonna Gibbs. Le Kraken est énorme!

-J'ai une idée, commença Will.

-Oh, super, râla Jack.

L'ancien forgeron lui lança un regard.

-J'ai vu le Kraken sous l'eau, continua-t-il. Il est énorme, admit Will. En attaquant ses tentacules, nous ne faisons que l'affaiblir. Si nous attaquions sa tête, nous aurions des résultats bien plus satisfaisants.

-Attaquer sa tête? s'interloqua Gibbs. Sa tête est sous l'eau! Si l'un de nous plonge, il ne verra pas le soleil demain! Le Kraken a beau être énorme, il est atrocement rapide aussi, lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'y irai, leur promit le jeune homme.

-Will! s'écria Elizabeth.

-Bon plan!

-Jack! se ré-écria Elizabeth. Tu ne peux pas y aller, reprit-elle à l'intention de son mari. C'est trop risqué.

-C'est notre seule chance, ajouta-t-il. Allez tout de même aux canons et armez-vous, s'adressa Will. Un peu de distraction ne serait pas de refus.

Une longue plainte se fit entendre, venant de l'océan. Des tentacules émergèrent de l'eau et commencèrent à grimper sur les côtés du navire. Jack recula d'un pas et se heurta contre Barbossa.

-Dépêche-toi Will, lui dit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la barre.

Jack se précipita à ses trousses, suivi de Gibbs et de Cotton. Will jeta un dernier regard à Elizabeth.

-Fais attention à toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et il s'élança à l'avant du bateau en prenant une lance au passage. Il s'accrocha à un câble, vérifia la position des tentacules et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Ils semblaient tous nerveux, prêts à défendre leurs vies. Le combat n'avait pas véritablement commencé. Le Kraken s'amusait uniquement à les terroriser. Il entendit vaguement un cri, puis les canons tirèrent en même temps dans les tentacules.

Le Kraken avait réussi à contourner quelques boulets, il continuait sa route vers le bastingage. Les premiers tentacules furent bientôt arrivés à la hauteur des marins. La bataille commença. Jack, Gibbs et Cotton s'efforçaient de protéger Barbossa, Elizabeth commandait la montée du filet de barils, Pintel et Ragetti étaient sans doute à la cale. Will prit une respiration, puis plongea dans la mer.

Pendant un moment, il crut que le Kraken l'attraperait dès qu'il toucherait l'eau, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à contrer les attaques des pirates. Will nagea vers le fond et contourna quelques tentacules qui flottaient ici et là. Il devait se rendre sous le Kraken. Si son souffle le lui permettait…

Will s'aperçut qu'il serait incapable de s'y rendre à temps. S'il continuait à avancer, il se noierait, s'il remontait à la surface, ses amis périraient. Soudain, un tentacule l'empoigna et il fut mené à une vitesse folle vers la bouche du Kraken. Il hurla, l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche, ses poumons. En voyant les dents du monstre, le jeune homme se souvint qu'il tenait une arme. Désespéré, il la lança de toutes ses forces dans la bouche du céphalopode. Avec l'élan que lui avait procuré le tentacule, la lance atterrit pile au bon endroit.

Les tentacules se tortillèrent et retombèrent à l'eau. Le calmar géant se cabra et fut agité de spasmes. Après un moment, il se mit à couler. Will se mit à nager vers la surface, la tête menaçant d'exploser. Alors qu'il allait émerger, un tentacule s'enroula autour de son pied. Sa poigne était faible, mais Will n'arrivait pas à fournir l'énergie nécessaire pour se dégager. Les dernières bouffées d'oxygène quittèrent son corps alors que le Kraken l'amenait doucement avec lui. C'en était fini pour lui. Il allait devoir abandonner Elizabeth. Et le bébé…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Will leva péniblement les yeux et vit un mur de bulles au-dessus de lui. La silhouette de Jack se démarqua des bulles. Il nageait vers lui, les paumes tendues pour le rattraper. La bouche de Will s'ouvrit et se referma. L'air manquait. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui. Finalement, Jack l'attrapa, donna un coup de pied au tentacule et se dépêcha de retourner à la surface. Il saisit fermement la corde que les autres pirates lui avaient lancée et il se laissa monter à bord.

-Vite, il est inconscient! cria Jack.

Une fois sur le pont, il étendit Will au sol et Elizabeth s'empressa de venir à ses côtés.

-Il faudrait lui faire le bouche-à-bouche Trésor, lui fit remarquer Sparrow. Je pense que vous êtes la seule volontaire.

Elle ignora sa plaisanterie et s'exécuta aussitôt. Quelques instants plus tard, Will se redressa en toussant l'eau hors de lui.

-T'as tué le Kraken! le félicita Gibbs en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Non, soupira le jeune homme. Non… Il est encore vivant…

-C'est vrai, avoua Jack. Il est blessé, mais il s'en remettra. Il faut partir au plus vite.

Ils allèrent à la barre, voir Barbossa.

-Il faut quitter ses eaux, l'informa Elizabeth.

-C'est ce que je fais, répliqua le vieux capitaine. Nous accosterons sur cette île dans une trentaine de minutes.

-Sur l'île? s'exclama Jack. Pas question! Il faut la contourner! C'est ce qu'on avait convenu!

-Il le faut, Jack, rétorqua Barbossa. Le Kraken n'entrait pas en ligne de compte lorsque nous avons établi notre plan. Il faut aller sur l'île le temps de trouver une façon de vaincre le Kraken, une fois pour toutes. Nous ne pourrons pas atteindre notre destination sinon, termina-t-il.

-Vite, avant que le monstre ne se rétablisse.


End file.
